1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic component packages, electronic component series, and carrier tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272952 discloses a configuration for carrier tape that contains electronic components. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272952, an electronic component holding portion is provided in the carrier tape by press-molding a base material. The thickness of a base portion of the electronic component holding portion is substantially the same as the thickness of the base material.
With carrier tape that holds electronic components, a cover tape is affixed to the carrier tape and the carrier tape is then wound upon a reel. In the case where the thickness of the base portion of the electronic component holding portion is substantially the same as the thickness of the base material, as with the carrier tape according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-272952, the carrier tape will be approximately twice as thick as the base material. Because the carrier tape is wound upon the reel in many layers, thick carrier tape makes a larger-diameter reel necessary, which is undesirable.